


Movie date

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal activity but it is so different knowing it is an actual date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie date

For a man who was always late he managed to be early to drag Naruto to the movies. The cinema was deserted when they bought their ticket. Hell, the lights were still on when they got their seat and Naruto gave Kakashi the side eye when they took their seats and arranged all their snacks.

But soon enough the lights dimmed and the screen came to life and the previews started. Kakashi was transfixed. Naruto less so. The movie was Kakashi’s pick. Naruto would have never come to watch such a thing willingly. He had read the book.

Been forced to read the book after all but it was sort of worth it. Good snacks and a dark theatre. And a date with Kakashi. That was really the draw if he was being honest. Getting to be with Kakashi. Doing normal stuff like holding hands and seeing a movie together but not like friends. Like boyfriends which meant little kisses.

And hands touching when reaching for popcorn and those hands lingering… Naruto liked that of stuff. He glanced at Kakashi’s relaxed profile during a break in the previews. He was so lucky.

X

Considering Kakashi had been the one to raise the fuss about the movie. Naruto was ultimately surprised the one to cave first had been Kakashi. Not that the plot was boring but still not Naruto’s cup of tea.

He had barely held in his gasp when Kakashi’s hand had slid over his. His heart had clenched tight in his chest and he had barely refrained from glancing across at Kakashi. Instead his fingers had curled around Kakashi’s and warmth had sparked in his heart.

But of course it had not stopped there. It was hard to concentrate because Kakashi’s fingers would randomly move distracting Naruto. A thumb stroking his knuckles in a quick caress brought Naruto’s attention from the screen to the nerves in his hand.

His breathing quickened and he fidgeted.

X

It was so clichéd but they were doing it anyway. Soft kisses. Lingering that broke before one of them attacked the other’s neck. God knew what his neck would look like when they finally left the theatre. He was trying to keep from making too hard a mark on Kakashi’s neck but that was quickly not becoming possible.

He was hard, his length rubbing against his jeans with every movement he made. He kept his whimpering down because it could be picked up no matter how loud the movie was. Naruto wanted to touch and be touched but Kakashi was keeping his hand captive.

Lips only and that was not a problem just he wanted more. More of his touch and more of everything regardless of where they were. Or maybe because of where they were. How many times had they seen a movie together but as friends? The closet Naruto got was resting his head against the other man’s shoulder as the plot took a downward spiral or their fingers brushing but not lingering.

Everything he had wanted. He could have this. It was his. He was allowed to do this because they were dating. He surged forward a little and felt satisfaction when Kakashi let him.

“Let me?” Kakashi breathed against his lips. Naruto tried to figure out what he was asking to receive a chuckle in return before Kakashi released his hand. His hand snaked into Naruto’s lap where it teased Naruto’s covered erection. “Let me.” Kakashi whispered as he toyed with the zipper.

“But..” Naruto protested. It was not as if he did not want to. He wanted it. Almost too much but one of them had to think about where they were. He wanted to go to his knees and get Kakashi off but as sparsely filed as the theatre was it was still filled.

“I’ll get you off with my hand.” Kakashi leaned so he could breathe into Naruto’s ear causing him to shudder and leak against his pants. “I know it won’t take you long. You’re flushed and shuddering. You’ll come in my hand won’t you?”

That voice was a sin but Naruto found himself nodding along because he did want it. It was hot and it was Kakashi and he wanted to come. He could not leave the movie the way he was now and just thinking about leaving to wait until they got somewhere else made him want to whine.

Here it would be.

X

His lip was going to be torn to shreds when they finally left the theatre. Naruto was biting so hard so his moans would not escape yet small noises still escaped. Kakashi’s hand was so good. It made his hips jer in the seat and made his head spin so much that he almost forgot where in hell they were.

And that was not good at all.

Kakashi tried to make him stop by kissing him but Naruto was not having it. His pants were already loud to his ears so he flushed and ignored Kakashi’s knowing chuckle next to him and he tried to keep from loudly coming apart.

Kakashi had been right however. It took embarrassingly very little for him to fall apart. His gasp was covered by the rising soundtrack on screen and he shuddered into Kakashi’s hand.

But he did believe in payback so as Kakashi’s hand slowly withdrew… Naruto tilted so he could lean into the man’s lap.

X

Uncomfortable and not practical at all but so worth it. Naruto chuckled and laughed as it made Kakashi shiver. As much fun that Kakashi had poked at him… he had been hard and ready too and with every suck from Naruto Kakashi twitched and gasped.

Making it all so worth it and even with the movie Naruto heard Kakashi call his name. the reverant way he always did and if he had not come. He would have come at that so he closed his eyes as Kakashi came a smile on his lips.

X

“Did you even watch the movie?” Naruto asked curiously as they threw away their empty cartons.

“Hmm yup.” Kakashi answered. “It didn’t out do the book but it was still good in its own right.”

“How the hell did you manage?” Naruto complained. They nodded to the cleaning crew passing them.

“Well I did miss a few things.” Kakashi admitted. “But...the lovely distractions aside. I enjoyed the movie.” He glanced at the posters for upcoming movies and Naruto rolled his eyes. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Kakashi asked slyly and Naruto stretched and turned away a flush on his cheeks.

“What a dumb question.” He muttered loud enough for the man to hear him. “I was with you wasn’t I? Of course I enjoyed myself.”


End file.
